trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trolls Holiday: The Junior Novelization
Trolls Holiday: The Junior Novelization is the adapted novelization by David Lewman. It retells the events of the special Trolls Holiday. The Book comes with several postcards that can be pulled out based on holidays featured in the Trolls Holiday special. On the front cover of the book, each illustrated snowflake is covered in glitter. Plot Poppy opens the "Super-Scrapbooking" day at Troll Village. The book explains that practically every day of the year the Trolls have a holiday and this one is one of Poppy's favourites as its a day dedicated to scrapbooking, one of her favourite activities. Harper makes a scrapbook on art, King Peppy about superheroes of old. Guy Diamond is teaching new dance moves and thus shedding glitter everywhere which mixes in with the scrapbooks. In the afternoon a parade begins with Biggie and Mr. Dinkles in it dressed in matching outfits. While the events are underway Poppy is surprised to see Branch making a scrapbook as he is against them. She wants to see it but its not ready and makes her promise not to laugh as its his first one. After she fails to guess it, he states his theme is rocks. She struggles to be positive about his "Rocks Rock" scrapbook despite him stating rocks are useful. She suggests more glitter. But despite all things Branch taking part made the event especially successful. In Bergen Town the Bergens weren't celebrating this day as its unbergen-like. The book explains Trollstice was their only holiday and King Gristle Jr. cancelled it because you can't be friends with someone and eat them. The Bergens were now capable of being happy but weren't good at it. They'd come up with ideas like a picnic at a puddle but not even the host turned up. Even though Gristle was now with the love of his life, Bridget both of them were bored. Gristle and Bridget sit on their thrones. Bridget is reading a magazine with not much excitement in it while Gristle can't get the song "Chopsticks" correct and blames it on his Keyboard being broken. Cooper is collecting mail in the village and delivering it. He takes one to Bergen Town from Poppy. He sends it via Zip Beetle to Bergen Town, the beetles are commonly being used by both communities to talk to each other the book explains, and the Zip Beetles don't mind as they love running around. At the other end the mail Bergen is not keen about the mail until he sees its for King Gristle and Bridget. He rushes to the castle and delivers the mail. In the throne room Todd hands over the card to them and Gristle mixes up his and Chad's names but neither corrects "Tadd and Chod". The card is yet another holiday card from Poppy this time celebrating "Catch your friend day". Gristle questions what if you drop her as their not insured for that, but Bridget states she would never Drop Poppy. Gristle berates the number of holidays the Trolls have. He states they do awesome stuff and have been sending cards back. Poppy receives the card labelled "MONDAY" and is looking at her wall of cards. Branch is making faces in a mirror that look painful to her. He explains that he is practising his smile. The smiles are coming off as more grimace then happy. Poppy offers to help but she can't get him to smile. He tries to change the subject and stop her by asking about the cards. She states that ever since Trollstice was cancelled that they have nothing to celebrate, she felt really bad for them. Then ideas go off in her head. Branch sees her face and tells her "no" as he knows she is about to hatch an elaborate plan involving lots of hugging, singing, dancing and glitter. He states that he is going home now but tells her not to do anything, to which she states she won't. That night her plan keeps her awake as she is too excited. She can't get to sleep. She begins to scrapbook ideas instead. The next morning Branch has gotten up early and gone and got blooming flower Tea. He goes back into the shaft of his bunker and rides it down. At the bottom Poppy shouts "Good morning Branch". After spilling tea over him he knows what is going on and guesses she already has a crazy plan. She has decided they need a new holiday and Branch tells her to send them a card saying that. Instead Poppy wants to give them one of their holidays. Branch questions why they are doing this but Poppy states Bridget is her best friend. As she speaks she pours Tea for Branch but forgets its for him and Drinks it herself. Branch states "Old Branch" would be against the idea but "New Branch" isn't and goes to smile which Poppy states his smile is still weird. She pulls out a scrapbook of her plan including a bit she states is where she breaks into his bunker and gets him on board. He finds it strange she knew he'd agree to it. He asks her how to get there and notes her first time involved a lot of the over top things such as being swallowed by a bird, a fish and a plant. She asks how he knew and he states she'd already scrapbooked it. Poppy guesses he kept the scrapbook as a souvenir of their adventure together but Branch denies it and states he simply made sure it made it back home. Poppy states they'll catch the Caterbus this time. They will then travel and pitch their ideas to Gristle and Bridget and the pair will have their minds blown. The other Trolls jump out and yell causing Branch to get tea all over himself. She explains she figured she needed a crack team of holiday experts, Branch guesses that means their all going to Bergen Town and he'll get on some pants. At the Caterbus stop the Trolls Poppy, Branch, Satin and Chenille, Biggie, Cooper, Guy Diamond, Fuzzbert and Smidge wait. Biggie asks if its safe and Poppy says its the safest way to travel. Branch is sceptical and asks who says that to which Poppy replies thats the driver. At that point the bus stops inches from the Trolls making Branch yell for the 3rd time that morning. they board the bus which is decorated bright colours inside and Poppy and Branch take the seat near the front. The driver calls out his welcome and to Branch's horror its Cloud Guy. Cloud Guy gives out safety warnings and the Trolls seat themselves safety in with the Cloud Guy ensuring them they'll be fine unless they come across a worm hole, which Branch picks upon. The bus sets off going which ever path it pleases and appears not to actually follow any given path, bouncing the Trolls inside it all over the place. Instead of slowing down, Cloud Guy pushes a button and music blasts out, knowing the Trolls couldn't resist dancing to it and that it would drown out Branch's complaints. Branch resists the temptation to dance but eventually gives up. He then noticed that Cloud Guy has joined the dancing and that means the bus has no driver. It then proceeds to fall off a cliff. A creature opens it mouth and Cloud Guy calls "worm hole" and tells everyone to get seated, before he can finish the bus begins to twist and turn. Outside the bus it appears they are travelling through space, they even see a large Troll outside. Cooper moves his hand and it leaves a rainbow trail behind. Biggie asks him whats wrong only to find the troll had turned into a large rubber doll, with the same thing happening to Guy Diamond. A flash occurs and they all realise they've turned into dolls. Cloud Guy laughs, another flash occurs and the bus takes a nose dive. They blink and turn back to normal. Cooper notes while their back to normal their still falling, leading to Biggie asking how it is possible to fall in space. Cloud Guy states their in a worm hole and anything is possible. Outside black darkness changes to colours and they appear like their falling through a rainbow. The twins Satin and Chenille love the patterned colours they can see. Finally there is a whoosh and they see blue sky outside, they are out of the worm hole. Branch is not cheering as there are still falling. The bus comes to a gentle landing and Cloud Guy does the caterbus farewell routine. Branch's next question is "where are they?". Cloud Guy doesn't know as the Wormhole could have left them anywhere. Branch asks the question again. Poppy says they can't live on the bus forever, which Branch questions on if she is sure about that, she tells Cloud Guy to open the door slowly. Outside snowy mountains, a deep forest and a green meadow. Branch states the meadow look at least peaceful, Cloud Guy states it could lead to certain death, Branch states maybe imprisonment, Cloud Guy says thats a possibility and Branch states followed by certain death. Cloud Guy then realises that the Trolls are asking him where they are, he tries to work it out and then comes to the conclusion he has no idea and that their totally lost. The Trolls panic except Poppy and Branch who take control of the situation. Branch tries to calm them down from panicking and Biggie won't. Poppy splits the team into 3 with her, Branch and Cloud Guy going to the snowy mountain while Biggie, Cooper and Smidge go to the forest, leaving the Twins and Fuzzbert to go the meadow. Guy Diamond is left to look after Mr. Dinkles at the bus. At the snowy mountains Poppy thinks it is pretty but Branch is too cold and asks what are they looking for. Giant snowflakes begin to fall which leaving a maze. Cloud Guy finds this not much fun at all. As icicles fall from the sky Branch asks Cloud Guy if he can do something about the weather as he is a cloud afterall. When they clear the icicles Cloud Guy states he can see a giant snow ball headed their way. The snow ball was thrown at them by Freezyfluffs who Cloud Guy states are not friendly. Biggie, Smidge and Cooper find themselves in a dark wood that smells nice but is tricky to find their way through. Biggie gets stuck as the trees trap him and Cooper, trying to help by thinking his four legs may plough straight through the trees also gets stuck. Smidge tries to help with her hair but though she helps with getting her friend free she soon gets her hair tangled in the trees. The Twins and Fuzzbert come across a group of critters that make various noises, they have formed a choir and are playing a song. The twins ask if they know the way to Bergen town, the critters ask them if they can sing, to which the twins reply being Trolls they can. The Trolls soon find many song later they can't escape as the Critters won't let them. Branch, Poppy and Cloud Guy decide they don't want to mess with the FreezyFluffs and run toward the forest where Cooper, Biggie and Smidge are hoping to avoid the large Freezyfluffs. the trio ducks into a thicket of briar and the Freezyfluffs decide they don't want to chase after them. After getting out of the briar they realise they've found a road and Cloud Guy thinks it may even lead to Bergen Town. So they go to gather the other Trolls. They cross the road and enter the dark forest. They call out for the Dark Forest trio. Poppy notices there is ribbons, garlands and other decorations at their feet and Cloud Guy says that these will tangle around their feet if their not careful. The two groups of Trolls meet and Poppy, Branch and Cloud help untangle Smidge, Cooper and Biggie from their entanglement. The vines tie themselves into bows as the Trolls remove them. Next they head to the meadow where they hear a choir. In the meadow they find the twins and Fuzzbert surrounded by Critters and they have been singing so long their voices are strained. As the others approach the trio the Critters ask them if they sing. Poppy states all Trolls sing, the Critters ask Cloud Guy if he is a Troll, he says not but he can sing. He does, though he sounds good he is too loud. The Critters are left covering their ears giving time for their captive trio of Trolls to escape. Branch tells Cloud Guy to keep singing as they escape. They hurry back to the bus hoping the road they found is the right one. On the caterbus they approach tunnels with one leading to Bergen Town and the rest to certain death. Cloud guy chooses the right one and they arrive at Bergen Town. They arrive in the town centre and the Trolls get off with Poppy thanking Cloud Guy, leading to a sarcastic remark from Branch about the wormhole. Outside Poppy gets everyone ready with Guy Diamond on Glitter, Cooper on pyrotechnics and the twins on festive outfits. Branch questions the outfits. Poppy burst through the door and shouts "Stop everything" leading to Gristle and Bridget to be surprised. Poppy and Bridget do their long hello with Branch and Gristle just saying "sup" to each other. Brisget wonders why Poppy and the Trolls are here and Smidge is told to hit the lights. Poppy states she is here to solve their problems and help them find a holiday. Bridget is polite and allows the Trolls to continue. Glitterpazoola, the first holiday does not go down well with glitter getting in Gristles's eyes. Poppy moves onto the next holiday hurriedly. This is tickle day which is a day of being tickled until they laugh, but instead of feathers spiders tickle them. This doesn't thrill the Bergens who aren't very ticklish at all and don't understand how the Trolls could let spiders come down into the village and tickle them all day. Next is Bubble day which involves a lot of Bubbles, foam and lasers. The bubbles lift up Barnabus to the ceiling. Bridget, trying to be positive stating maybe it will wash the glitter out of Gristle's eyes and tells Poppy these aren't Bergen things. Next is Balloon Squeal day, which by the time the Trolls are done leaves a deafening sound in the entire castle and causes Bridget and Gristle to cringe. Branch gives the signal to take five and attempts to smile at the Bergen's but his smile still isn't great and the pair of Bergen's think Branch has gas, Poppy tells him his smile is still weird. As the Trolls take a time out, Chad and Todd try to clean up the mess as well as Gristle and Bridget. Outside in the hallway Poppy congratulates everyone for a job well done so far but Branch is concerned. Branch tries to tell her this is a disaster and they need to stop but she mistakes what he says about "Go big or go home" as meaning they have to go bigger. Poppy has her friend triple their efforts with more singing, music and glitter and they burst back into the throne room. Guy Diamond introduces Epic Hug Ball Day with the Trolls demonstrating a giant hug ball that rolls across their stage and falls off. they move onto Shock a friend day with Smidge zapping King Gristle after creating a static shock by rubbing her feet on the floor. Next is sock day which sees all the Trolls covering every part of their body in socks, when their done they throw them on King Gristle who winces at the dirty socks. Next up is Tear Away pants day, but Biggie forgot to put underwear on before he left and leaves himself exposed, Gristle covers Bridget's eyes and Branch, who is blushing jumps in front of Biggie to shield him from the Bergens. Next is Good Luck Troll Gem day, or Good Luck Bergen Day it would be known as which sees a bazooka launch a gem into Gristle's belly button. The Trolls begin to just list off their holidays after this without stopping until Bridget puts her foot day and calls for a "Stop". Bridget tells Poppy to leave and Poppy leaves the throne room, realising Bridget was trying to stop her for some time. The Trolls find Poppy and Branch tells the others to give him a moment to speak with her. He approaches a pink ball of hair which turns out to be a monster, he apologises and finds Poppy. Poppy believes she just blew it with Bridget but Branch says its not possible as Poppy makes friends for life. Branch starts to sing which causes Poppy to get up and walk away, but Branch is too stubborn and follows her. At the throne room the Bergens are cleaning up and Gristle decides there should be no more Trolls in the castle. Bridget doesn't think they should be too hard on the Trolls as they were trying to make the Bergens happy. She says to Gristle maybe they do have something to celebrate and that Gristle's rambling gave her an idea. Gristle remarks about his Kingliness to Chad who agrees but his Todd. The Trolls are getting concerned that Branch and Poppy are not back as its getting dark. Just then the pair come back and Branch is singing to Poppy still, Poppy finally snaps and has a go at Branch for not stopping and then realises this is exactly what she just did to Bridget. They hear singing, this does not come from Branch but rather Bergen Town. They find Bergen Town made up with Pizza being served and Troll Bibs decorating the Troll Tree, which Gristle had done up to look like Troll hair. Bridget and Poppy apologise and acknowledge that they didn't need all the fancy stuff for a holiday, they should be celebrating their friendship with each other. Branch finally pulls off a smile and Bridget says that he has a nice smile. He comments its starting to hurt. The Book ends with everyone calling out "Happy Troll-a-bration". Trivia *Cooper was originally going to be the village mailman. This is what the book alludes to at one point when Cooper is delivering the villages mail. He actually doesn't do this normally in any other part of Dreamworks Trolls franchise, but David Lewman commonly references this in his books. *In the holiday special, in the bunker Branch has coffee, in this its tea. *The scrapbook of how to get to Bergen town involving being eaten by a bird, fish, plant is a reference to the song Get Back Up Again. *Branch technically already made his first scrapbook as it was revealed in Trolls: The Junior Novelization the books narrative had been told by Branch who had scrap-booked the entire adventure. David Lewman wrote both books. Category:Books Trolls Holiday: The Junior Novelization